


Don't You (Forget about Me)

by joy_infires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Violence, but it's not really related to the story, but just a tiny fist fight, felix only properly appears once, hyunjin has a big phat crush on jisung, i'm back with another hyunsung, jisung loves 80s music, mentions of drinking, proposal, seungmin is only mentioned, that's where i got the title from lol, very briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: For the sake of today's special occasion, he tried to pinpoint one exact moment that made him fall in love with Han Jisung.





	Don't You (Forget about Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late but HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! I hope 2019 will be amazing! 
> 
> Okay, so the only way the title is related to the story is that I got the idea while I was listening to the song Don't You (Forget about me) by Simple Minds and pictured Jisung silly dancing to it in his room. I draw inspiration from weird places lol  
> Um yea, there are some 80s music and movie references in this but it's still based in 2018/19 whatever...there's also side Seunglix because why not lol
> 
> Well, then let's get to it, shall we!

 

Someone had once asked Hyunjin when exactly he'd fallen in love with Jisung. He had answered that he didn't know exactly, as there had been many opportunities and moments that made Hyunjin realize that Jisung was the most precious person on earth. For the sake of today's special occasion, he tried to pinpoint one exact moment that made him fall in love with Han Jisung.

~

Hyunjin had first met Jisung in his freshman year in college.

He had been the roommate of Hyunjin's best friend Felix, so they'd met through him. Hyunjin couldn't deny that at first, his heart had fluttered with the tiniest bit of jealousy when he had seen how well Felix and Jisung were getting along. What if he didn't fit in anymore? What if Felix would replace him as a friend?

But that feeling had vanished almost as soon as it had flared up.

Jisung made sure that Hyunjin never felt excluded and even spent time with him alone when Felix was busy. Hyunjin could see why Felix liked the other boy so much. He was carefree, funny and he wasn't afraid to just speak what was on his mind, no matter how silly or serious. Hyunjin noticed that his heart still fluttered around the younger, but now he knew for sure that it wasn't jealousy...

"You know, Hyunjinnie...", Jisung spoke up one evening when the two of them were sitting on the younger's bed, watching the entire Back to the Future Trilogy (Jisung loved these movies, always claiming that he should have grown up in the 1980s). These days, they spent most of their time together because Felix was busy chasing after their fellow freshman Kim Seungmin, whom he'd had a huge school boy crush on.

"What is it?" Hyunjin asked, when Jisung didn't continue speaking. The younger was looking up at him from where he was leaning against his side. "I'm really glad you don't hate me anymore", Jisung said. Hyunjin frowned. "What makes you think I ever hated you?" he questioned, genuinely confused. Jisung looked down at his knees.

"Back when we first met...you kept staring at me with that little glare on your face. I didn't know what I did wrong, so I just tried being nice to you...and I guess, it worked", Jisung explained, a slight blush creeping over his face. Hyunjin faced him with his entire body. "Oh, Jisung...I never hated you. I didn't even dislike you!" Jisung looked at him again, his chocolate brown eyes looking up at him, slightly widened. Hyunjin's heart fluttered again.

"I admit that when I first saw you, I was a little bit jealous because Felix spoke so highly of you all the time. I thought he wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore because he's got you now. But I really didn't mean to, like, glare at you...", the older apologized. Jisung smiled a little. "That's good to know. I don't think I could bare it if you ever hated me..." He snuggled back into Hyunjin's side without further words.

Hyunjin's heart went from fluttering to making backflips in his chest.

~

They had long since stopped knocking on each other's doors. It was their sophomore year at college and Jisung had started the "if it ain't locked, just come in" policy. Hyunjin didn't mind, really. He loved having Jisung around at any given time of the day. Right now, it was him, walking into Jisung's room and stopping dead in his tracks in the doorway.

He had seen Jisung do lots of silly things, but here the younger was, dancing around in the small college dorm room and loudly singing along to one of his favorite 80s songs. Hyunjin couldn't hide his smile as he just watched the younger have fun. He was even tempted to join in. Jisung was still singing and dancing, as he turned around and found Hyunjin standing there.

He stopped abruptly, staring back at Hyunjin, slightly out of breath and a little blush spreading on his cheeks. "H-how long have you been standing there", he questioned. Hyunjin chuckled. "Long enough, to see you slutdrop to Simple Minds...", he said. Jisung blushed a deeper shade of red, but also couldn't suppress his laughter.

"Where's Felix?" Hyunjin questioned. Jisung shrugged. "On a date with Seungmin, I assume. Those two are always together these days. But luckily, they spend the  _nights_  at Seungmin's room otherwise I'd have to crash at yours", Jisung explained, still a litte out of breath. Hyunjin chuckled. "My door's always open for you", he assured the younger.

The next song came on.

Jisung broke out into a grin and danced over to him, pulling him into the room. "Dance with me", he said. And who was Hyunjin to say no to such a request? "Fine, but  _only_  because I love Earth, Wind & Fire", he joked. Jisung laughed and Hyunjin's heart did that thing again where it seemed to get ready to jump out of his chest.

~

Felix noticed it before Jisung did.

"Dude, can you be any more obvious?" he questioned, watching Jisung and Seungmin head in the direction of the bar to get drinks. Hyunjin looked at his best friend. "What do you mean?" Hyunjin asked. Felix laughed. "Come on, don't act like you haven't spent all night looking at Jisung's lips. You want to  _kiss~_  him", the younger teased in an obnoxious sing-song voice.

"I do not!" Hyunjin argued, even though that wasn't quite true. He had thought about kissing Jisung way too many times to be considered healthy. But it wasn't like he could actually do that. It would jeopardize their friendship and that was the last thing he wanted. "Please, you've been infatuated with Jisung for almost two years. I'm actually surprised he didn't notice yet...but then again...", Felix trailed off, looking in Seungmin's and Jisung's general direction again.

"Then again, what?" Hyunjin questioned. Felix grinned. " _Nothing_ ", he sing-songed again. Hyunjin wanted to interrogate his best friend some more but the two others came back with their drinks. Jisung handed Hyunjin his beer; their hands brushed against each other, causing Hyunjin to shiver slightly. "You okay?" Jisung asked, sitting down next to him.

Hyunjin looked at him. "Yeah", he replied, trying not to let his eyes wander down to Jisung's lips – and failing miserably.

"Good...hey, do you want to get some air with me. The air in this club is making me dizzy", Jisung said. Hyunjin nodded and got up with him, not missing the way, Jisung held on to his sleeve in order not to lose him in the crowd. He was thankful for the cool air that greeted him outside. Maybe it would do something against his burning cheeks.

"Thanks for coming with me...", Jisung said, leaning against the wall. Hyunjin remained standing in front of him, mainly to shield him from the guys that were looking at him from across the parking lot, occasionally cat-calling or making some inappropriate comments. "Yeah, sure. I was getting a little too warm in there anyway", he replied. "Are you okay?" he asked. He had noticed Jisung's slight lack of energy the whole evening, but he had been to busy fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not in the mood to party", Jisung said with a shrug. Hyunjin reached out to touch his forehead. "Are you coming down with something?" he questioned. Jisung chuckled and gently removed the older's hand from his face, however kept holding on to it. "Is it so weird for me to not want to party?" he asked.

"A little, yeah", Hyunjin replied. They both laughed. "Well, maybe I'd prefer doing something with just you...", Jisung said. Before, Hyunjin could respond, he heard another cat-call. The guys that had been staring at Jisung were apparently getting bolder. "Let's go back to the dorms...", the older mumbled. Jisung threw a glance at where his car was parked.

"My car's right next to theirs...", he replied, visibly uncomfortable. "I'll drive. You get in on the passenger's side. I won't let these idiots near you", Hyunjin told him. Jisung smiled a little at the older's protectiveness and laced his fingers with Hyunjin's. The latter tried to ignore how much his heartbeat picked up at the gesture.

"Hey, blondie" Hyunjin tensed when one of the guys called out to Jisung, "why don't you ditch pretty boy and come with us instead." Jisung's grip on Hyunjin's hand tightened. "I'm talking to you!" the guy called. They reached the car and Hyunjin opened the passenger's door for Jisung to get in before rounding the car and heading for the driver's side. One of the guys blocked his path.

"What, you think you're better than us?" the guy questioned. He was clearly intoxicated if the stench of alcohol in his breath was anything to go by. "I don't appreciate you harassing my friend. Get out of the way", Hyunjin warned. The guy looked over at the two other guys and laughed. "You think we're scared of a scrawny little motherfucker like you?"

The guy slightly pushed at Hyunjin's chest. "How about you convince your friend to come with us and I'll reconsider breaking every single one of your bones", he suggested. Hyunjin's eyes narrowed. "You're going to have to break my bones then", he said. The guy laughed. He took a swing at Hyunjin, who dodged it and punched the guy in the stomach.

Next thing Hyunjin knew, a fist connected with his jaw. One of the guy's friends had surged forward to defend him. Hyunjin placed a solid punch across the second guy's face before he felt hands grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. "Hyunjin!" Jisung's voice exclaimed. The first guy had apparently recovered from Hyunjin's punch and was now towering over him.

"Get back in the car, Jisung. I got this", Hyunjin addressed Jisung. "Yeah,  _Jisung_ , he totally got this", the first guy said mockingly. He grinned a sick grin at Hyunjin before seemingly gathering all his strength to punch him in the gut. The air was knocked out of Hyunjin's lungs and he let out a wheeze. "Leave him alone!" Jisung exclaimed.

"Jisung, please. Get back in the car", Hyunjin pleaded. He didn't want these guys to hurt him. "No, I won't! I said leave him alone!" he addressed those guys, slamming the passenger's door shut and rounding the car. "What are you going to do if I don't?" the first guy questioned.

"Is there a problem?" a new voice suddenly spoke up. The club's bouncer approached them. He was taller, more muscular and way more intimidating than all three of the idiots combined. The guy that was holding Hyunjin's arms behind his back let go of him. "No problem at all", the first guy said. He glared at Hyunjin and pushed past him. The three of them got into the car and drove off.

"Thank you...", Hyunjin said, trying not to wince at the pain he felt where the guy had punched him. "No problem. Are you guys alright?" the bouncer asked. Jisung was at Hyunjin's side, ushering him towards the car. "We are. Thanks again", he said over his shoulder. The bouncer nodded once and then turned to leave.

Jisung ended up driving them home. He took Hyunjin to his room with him and began rummaging around for a first aid kit. "I'm fine, Jisung, really...", Hyunjin tried to assure the younger, but his voice still sounded strained. "Bullshit. These guys could have beaten you into a pulp, why would you-", he cut himself off when he found the first aid kit.

He sat down on his bed, across from Hyunjin. "I did it for you. I couldn't stand the way these guys were talking about you...", the older said. Jisung began disinfecting the cut on Hyunjin's lip. The latter hissed a little at the sting. "Still...this could have gone really wrong...", he replied. "Doesn't matter. I'd still do it again", Hyunjin blurted out.

Jisung stopped tending to his wound to stare at him. Hyunjin's eyes trailed down to the younger's lips to what felt like the millionth time that night. "Y-you should let me take a look at your stomach. We should put some ice on it...", Jisung stammered. He was about to get up again, but Hyunjin held him back by his wrist. They stared at each other for a few seconds, a heavy silence lingering above them.

Then, after seconds or minutes, or maybe even hours, Hyunjin leaned in. Jisung did the same and soon, their lips met in a heated kiss. Jisung somehow ended up in the older's lap, his arms wrapped around Hyunjin's neck, as the latter's hands snaked around his waist, holding him close. The cut on his lip stung a little but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Jisung faintly tasted like alcohol but also like toothpaste and just...himself. The younger let out a little sigh, as the kiss deepened, and their tongues started to fight for dominance. Suddenly,  _Eye of the Tiger_  started playing out of nowhere, causing the two of them to break apart – albeit a little reluctantly. Jisung reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered. Hyunjin couldn't hold back a grin at how out of breath he sounded, his chest swelling with pride that he was responsible for it. "Oh...sorry, Felix. I wasn't feeling well, so we headed back already...no, I'm fine, Hyunjin's with me. Alright, get home safe. I'll see you tomorrow", Jisung said before hanging up.

"Are they alright?" Hyunjin questioned, his arms still around Jisung's waist. "Yeah, they were just wondering where we went. They're going to take a cab home since they both drank. I have to give Seungmin a lift tomorrow to get his car...", the younger explained. Hyunjin nodded in understanding. "So...", he trailed off.

Jisung chuckled, running a hand through Hyunjin's hair. "So...", he repeated. "Do you, like...wanna continue, or...?" Hyunjin stammered. Jisung laughed, saying nothing and instead just leaning in for another kiss.

~

The sunlight hit Jisung's hair just right, making it look golden. Hyunjin couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's sleeping face. He looked like an angel; a drooling angel, but an angel, nonetheless. Hyunjin resisted the urge to poke the younger's cute squirrel cheeks, since he didn't want to wake him up just yet.

He'd been a little hesitant, sharing a bed this early into the relationship, but they were taking things slow, so his worry had been for nothing. Besides, it wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed before they'd gotten together. It had just never been this...intimate. Maybe Hyunjin was reading too much into it or maybe he was just extra sappy in the morning.

Jisung stirred awake, his eyes slowly fluttering open and meeting Hyunjin's. A smile spread on his face. "Hi", he greeted Hyunjin sleepily. The rasp in his voice made Hyunjin's heart speed up. "Hey", he answered. The younger stretched his limbs, yawning cutely. Hyunjin finally poked his cheeks, chuckling fondly.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" he asked. Jisung shook his head and shuffled closer to the older, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into his shirt. "Not yet...", he murmured. Hyunjin couldn't help but smile at the younger's cuteness, instinctively pulling him closer. If he could, he'd stay like this forever.

~

It had been pouring all day. Hyunjin took a look outside, frowning. He figured that he would just spend the time inside to decorate the new apartment, he'd rented after graduation. It was close to his job and very cozy. There was only one tiny, little thing missing. Due to Jisung's job being very time-consuming, he'd decided to rent a little apartment near the music studio he was working at. Hyunjin understood and maybe it was a little early for them to live together anyway...but that didn't mean he didn't miss having Jisung around almost all the time.

A frantic knock on the door made Hyunjin jump. Who would be on his doorstep this late and in the pouring rain? He went to open the door and was immediately met by a drenched Jisung, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him.

He let out a surprised yelp, which only earned him a cackle. "Hi, baby. I missed you", Jisung exclaimed, pulling back with a wide grin. Hyunjin took in his boyfriend's appearance. He obviously hadn't cared about bringing an umbrella. "I missed you, too. But what are you doing here so late?" he questioned. Jisung's grin widened.

"Well, I was on my way home from the studio when I suddenly passed this jeweler's shop and I went in and bought something and...", he babbled excitedly. Hyunjin put his hands on Jisung's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Anyway, I just really had to see you because I wanted to ask you something", he continued.

Hyunjin gave him a questioning look. "Sure, go ahead", he said, wondering what kind of important question had Jisung coming all the way here in this weather. "Okay, this is crazy and kind of impulsive, but you know how I am...", Jisung trailed off. Hyunjin laughed. He did indeed know that. Jisung pulled something from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Hyunjin gawked at the ring Jisung held out to him. That was definitely  _not_ something he had expected. "A-are you serious?" he questioned, still unable to take his eyes off the ring. "Yes, I am. I actually went in there to look for earrings, but then I saw that ring and I was like 'damn, this would look really good on Hyunjin's finger' and then I realized that I love you so incredibly much and that I want you to wear this ring as a sign that we'll stay together forever and I just had to ask you now..."

Jisung had a habit to talk a lot when he was nervous. Hyunjin finally snapped out of it and looked at his boyfriend. He looked beyond nervous, but also so sincere. Jisung was hyper and goofy, but despite his nervous ramblings, he looked like he'd just asked the most serious question in the world. Which he had. He wanted to marry Hyunjin.

"So, what do you say?" Jisung questioned, hesitantly looking Hyunjin in the eyes.

The older's face broke out into a grin. "I say yes, of course!" he answered, pulling his – still soaked – boyfriend into a hug. He felt Jisung let out a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around Hyunjin's waist. He had never imagined that one day Jisung would propose to him, but in Hyunjin's opinion, he couldn't have picked a better moment.

"I love you", he mumbled into Jisung's hair. "I love you more", Jisung answered. He pulled back and slipped the ring onto the older's finger. "I was right...", he pointed out with a grin, "it does look good on you..."

~

As much as Hyunjin racked his brain for one particular moment, he couldn't find it. He was sure by now that he had fallen in love with Jisung pretty early on, but he'd felt the same sensation so many times, over and over again. Every single day he'd spent with Jisung made him fall in love all over again.

Even now, as he walked down the aisle with the brightest smile on his face, Han Jisung – the guy he was about to marry - was the most precious human being he had ever seen. Hyunjin's heart did acrobatics in his chest the same way it had been since all those years ago and he knew that, as long as he was alive, he would never stop loving Jisung.

The younger joined him at the altar, grinning up at him. "Hi", he said quietly. "Hey", Hyunjin replied, returning the grin. "I love you", he said. Jisung chuckled, reaching up to fix a loose strand of his hair. "I love you more", he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter's @shipper_bish if anyone wants to hmu there


End file.
